kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BebopKate
Hello! Hey. FinalMix+ here again. I was wondering about the Days project. Do you think I can sign up(I know you're part of this)? Ps: Reply on my talk page. FinalMix+ 03:22, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Mobile Avatars Can i help?--ZACH 02:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Remove Warning I heard you had the same authortiy as KrytenKoro so can you remove my warning from DoorToNothing. I talk to DoorToNothing and he said he can't do anything about it but ask the administor. --Cococrash11 23:26, January 29, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Appearce? No I want the warning record gone. I mean at that time I had no idea how wiki works now I do. So can you please erase the record of the warning? Also its from October. --Cococrash11 08:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Next time I will be carefull with the first warning thing. --Cococrash11 02:35, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Remodelling of the MOS We were supposed to remodel the MOS somewhere last October but it turns out that the games have been released before we deliberated on anything. Please join me on this page and raise the issues that you believe need to be raised in the MOS, or anywhere at all. I'll be waiting ! Agi Idup Agi Ngelaban ! 04:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Cursing on pages Synthesis articles Please preserve the format that I've used on these pages; it is the same format that is used for item pages throughout the wiki, and putting it in a bullet format makes the page look even more empty. If you want to discuss this, I'm available this weekend, but it took a lot of work to do and I'd like to get an agreement first.Glorious CHAOS! 07:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm assuming this is about the Gear Component page, right? I actually found having the information clustered in one paragraph very hard to read, and not very well organized. In addition, I know we like to link to the proper article names as often as possible, but to include the full Mission name after every instance of a Component makes it even more awkward. It might also be wise to distinguish the Random Bonus items from the Clear Bonus items a little more directly instead of just throwing a percentage after the Randoms. If you're concerned about empty space, there are always tables, but I think it's more user-friendly to have it empty and readable than "full" and hard to pick out the information needed. 08:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, so: *Use Mission number. *Specify random bonus I'll fix that right away, could you see if it is still hard to read afterwards?Glorious CHAOS! 10:47, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, much better; that works quite nicely. I like how you separated the chests out from the bonuses, too. 20:41, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::With the "Organization errands", our KH1 synthesis articles group stuff like that with Treasures, and they're essentially of the same nature - do a certain thing, get the item once. Clear bonuses, on the other hand, are farmable, like non-hostile enemy drops. ::I went ahead and removed the game headers from Gear Component like you said, and I guess it would be logical to remove them from other "one-game only" synthesis items, though that's going to be FM, KH2FM, Days, and BBS only. ::If the "Mission #" redirects are working, I don't think we need to hide the full title behind a pipe - besides, we should make sure they are working. ::I would personally prefer "Clear bonus for Mission 32" (or "Random/MG clear bonus"), to fit with the tense of the other entries, if that's okay.Glorious CHAOS! 05:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::That's fine. I wasn't sure exactly which tense was being used, since these are new to the format. Good thought on the errands as well; I hadn't looked at them that way. If you've got a good directive article, I'd be glad to help you reformat the rest to fit in, and make sure new info is in the correct format as well. 05:59, February 10, 2010 (UTC) User avatar page Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So Sora's Heartless is a real character. So that means he is a character in KHI like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? --Cococrash11 05:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Before you even react, please see Talk:Sora's Heartless. There needs to be two sides to the story. Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was getting to that before you butting in. So which is it a character or a form? --Cococrash11 05:46, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Excusez-moi, butting in ? The full view has to be shown. Sulu mata engkudu ! 05:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I was going to show her the talk page after she replied thank you very much. --Cococrash11 06:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :Enough. Let's wait for her response. I know how shrewd you are, and I know what you'd do, so I might as well put it to a complete stop. Sulu mata engkudu ! 06:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Response has been made on the talk page. I shall now take two aspirin and lie down...wow. 18:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Merci beaucoup ! ^_^ Now, I need to talk to you about something which has been bugging me... by any chance, are you on the IRC ? Sulu mata engkudu ! 02:16, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Videos and Deletions Banning Hey there... You reminded me Policy on Edit Warring Underlying Issues Administrators ISNB ummm Kate dtn says i can't add them reason is this 16:58 Are you adding those images to BebopKate's gallery? 16:58 yes 16:58 You need to stop, those aren't official. 16:58 ok sorry 16:58 Thank you, you may also want to remove those that you have added and nominate them for deletion, unless if you wish to use them in your talk template on the Kingdom Hearts Wiki. 16:59 i will get rid of them 17:02 no i will use them 17:02 Alright, but remove them from BebopKate's gallery. 17:02 done 17:03 does it matter that she said i could? 17:04 However, those aren't official. 17:04 For example, your images have the "jpg effect", and that is not in her official sprites. 17:04 But if she said you could, then you should just talk to her about it. thats what he said.--ZACH 00:09, February 18, 2010 (UTC) nope i'm 11ZACH 06:13, February 18, 2010 (UTC) k...ZACH 06:21, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ok...ZACH 06:26, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Zach, how do I possibly deal with a situation like this... Sulu mata engkudu ! 06:28, February 18, 2010 (UTC) I think we've managed to work something out, Troisnyx. 06:51, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Thanks. ^_^ Sulu mata engkudu ! 11:12, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Warning URGENT! Pathetic. Meet That wasn't very nice and infact childish To tell the truth I've seen the drama with Amelia and its childish. My IP address was 121.220.218.126 . I was scared to tell anyone the truth. I was wrong and I'm sorry! I didn't know it would end up so big. I just imitated what Amy did and wrote lies! Please unblock her. It was my fault. Please don't block me. Jacob 11:26, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Uh-uh. No. I'm not doing this sockpuppet garbage again. :If you even want to think of coming back, Amy, you need show you're a lot more mature than trying to pull that bull again. You'd better be ready to apologize to a lot of people, and you'd better be ready to act in a responsible manner. And what you're trying to do up there ain't going to cut it. :You know how to reach me if you are serious. But I'm going to flat out tell you that what you've just attempted has already cast serious doubts on your intentions. 06:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Just letting you know, Kate, but "Jacob"'s username is actually ArchieAndrewfan3001. He's been causing a few minor issues.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 06:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, I know exactly who it was. That little History link up there comes in quite handy. I appreciate the help though, Lapis. :::And the issues are short-lived; s/he's been blocked. The post on Andrewrox's page speaks volumes as to my suspicions as well. 06:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lux Just dropping in to decategorize your talk page from "User templates". BLUER一番 01:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Stressed Hey there... Uxie E-mail Talk Page Hi there. This message is not meant to offend you and I'm terribly sorry if it does. I was just wondering, if you are THAT old (no offence), how come you are playing KH? Ps: Reply on my talk page. FinalMix+ 04:28, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Oathkeeper Why did you remove those sections? The KH1 bit explains the significance of the keychain (which feeds into the meaning of the Keyblade, and its name), and the CoM bit explains why he doesn't have the Oathkeeper until after defeating the Darkside. Also, why did you remove the Thalassa shells bit?Glorious CHAOS! 08:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't actually remove anything from the KH1 bit, just rewrote it so it made more sense chronologically. The CoM bit honestly confused me, and I wasn't quite sure what it was doing there, but after your message, I went back and re-read it. I cleaned it up a bit so it's a little clearer how it relates to the article. :The Thalassa shell bit was purely accidental; I meant to link to the wiki page, but I must have accidentally missed the auto-link when I was looking up the proper article name. I've fixed that bit. 04:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Vandal Excuse me, but would you mind blocking a vandal if you're on? Here they are: User:98.222.77.10 He deleted the whole content of Simulated Twilight Town to warn people that it will give your computer a virus (It won't). Thanks ZexionThe 00:13, March 29, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Never mind. IRC - Again